pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Австралия
|Родительный падеж = Австралии |Флаг = Flag of Australia (converted).svg |Герб = Coat of Arms of Australia.svg |Название гимна = Advance Australia Fair (Вперёд, прекрасная Австралия) |Аудио = Advance Australia Fair instrumental.ogg |Форма правления = парламентарная монархия |lat_dir = S |lat_deg = 25 |lat_min = |lat_sec = |lon_dir = E |lon_deg = 135 |lon_min = |lon_sec = |region = AU |CoordScale = |На карте = Australia (orthographic projection).svg |На карте2 = |Язык = австралийский английский (де-факто) |Основано/Основана = |Дата независимости = Доминион: 1 января 1901 Вестминстерский статут: 11 декабря 1931 (принят 9 сентября 1939) Австралийский Указ: 3 марта 1986 |Независимость от = Великобритании |Столица = |Крупнейшие города = Сидней, Мельбурн, Брисбен, Перт, Аделаида |Должности руководителей = Королева Генерал-губернатор Премьер-министр |Руководители = Елизавета II Питер Косгроув Малкольм Тернбулл |Страны-соседи = Новая Зеландия, Папуа — Новая Гвинея, Индонезия |Место по территории = 6 |Территория = 7 692 024 |Процент воды = 1% |Этнохороним = австралиец, австралийка, австралийцы |Место по населению = 55 |Население = 24,067,700 |Год переписи = 2016 |Плотность населения = 2.8 |ВВП (ППС) = |Год расчёта ВВП (ППС) = 2015 |Место по ВВП (ППС) = |ВВП (ППС) на душу населения = $47,318 |Место по ВВП (ППС) на душу населения = |ВВП (номинал) = |Год расчёта ВВП (номинал) = 2015 |ВВП (номинал) на душу населения = $51,642 |ИРЧП = 0,933 |Год расчёта ИРЧП = 2013 |Место по ИРЧП = 2 |Уровень ИРЧП = очень высокий |Валюта = австралийский доллар (AUD, код 036) |Домен = .au |ISO = AUS |Телефонный код = 61 |Часовой пояс = +8 … +11 }} Австра́лия ( , МФА: , от — «южный»), официальная форма — Австрали́йский Сою́з ( , МФА: ) — государство в Южном полушарии, занимающее одноимённый материк, остров Тасмания и несколько других островов Индийского и Тихого океанов .|name="Southern Ocean"|group="*"}}; является шестым государством по площади в мире. К северу от Австралийского Союза расположены Восточный Тимор, Индонезия и Папуа — Новая Гвинея, к северо-востоку — Вануату, Новая Каледония и Соломоновы Острова, к юго-востоку — Новая Зеландия. Кратчайшее расстояние между главным островом Папуа — Новой Гвинеи и материковой частью Австралийского Союза составляет всего 145 кмАвстралия, а расстояние от австралийского острова Боигу до Папуа — Новой Гвинеи — всего 5 километров. Население на года составляет round 0}}}} чел., большинство из которых проживает в городах на восточном побережье . Австралия является одной из развитых стран, являясь тринадцатой по размеру экономикой в мире, и имеет шестое место в мире по ВВП в расчёте на душу населения. Военные расходы Австралии являются двенадцатыми по размеру в мире. Со вторым по величине индексом развития человеческого потенциала Австралия занимает высокое место во многих сферах, таких как качество жизни, здоровье, образование, экономическая свобода, защита гражданских свобод и политических прав . Австралия является членом G20, ОЭСР, ВТО, АТЭС, ООН, Содружества наций, АНЗЮСа и Форума тихоокеанских островов. Этимология названия 250px|thumb|left|Вид [[Порт-Джэксона, из Путешествие в Terra Australis. На этом месте был основан Сидней]] Термин «Австралия» ( , в австралийском английскомAustralian pronunciations: Macquarie Dictionary, Fourth Edition (2005). Melbourne, The Macquarie Library Pty Ltd. ISBN 1-876429-14-3.) происходит от («южный»). В разговорной речи австралийцев для обозначения Австралии используется слово Oz. Для обозначения прилагательного «австралийский» австралийцами используется слово Aussie ( ). Легенды о Неведомой Южной земле ( ) — «неизвестной земле на юге» — восходят к временам Римской империи и были обычным явлением в средневековой географии несмотря на то, что не базировались на каких-либо знаниях о самом континенте. Самое раннее задокументированное сведение об использовании в английском языке слова «Australia» были написанные в 1625 году «Сведения об Аустралиа-дель-Эспириту-Санту, записанные мастером Халклайтом» ( ) и опубликованные в Hakluytus Posthumus, где испанское название Аустралиа-дель-Эспириту-Санту ( ), данное острову в архипелаге Новые Гебриды, было искажено до «Australia»''Purchas, vol. iv, pp. 1422—32, 1625. This appears to be variation of the original Spanish «Austrialia» [''sic]. http://web.archive.org/web/20060822033701/http://www.hispanicfiesta.com.au/pics/pdf_mag_2004/42.PDF A copy at the Library of Congress can be read online http://memory.loc.gov/service/rbc/rbdk/d0404/02951422.jpg.. Прилагательное «Australische» также использовалось голландскими чиновниками Батавии (современная Джакарта) для обозначения всех новооткрытых с 1638 года южных земель . Слово «Australia» было использовано в переведённой на английский язык книге французского писателя-утописта Габриэля де Фуаньи «Приключения Жака Садера, его путешествие и открытие Астральной Земли» ( ; 1676)Sidney J. Baker, The Australian Language, second edition, 1966.. По отношению ко всей южной части Тихого Океана этот термин использует Александр Далримпл, шотландский географ, в своей книге «Историческая коллекция путешествий и открытий в южной части Тихого океана» ( ; 1771). В конце XVIII века термин используется ботаниками Джорджем Шоу и Джеймсом Эдвардом Смитом для обозначения австралийского континента в их книге «Зоология и ботаника Новой Голландии» ( ; 1793) , а также на карте 1799 года, принадлежавшей . Название «Australia» стало популярным после опубликования в 1814 году «Путешествия в Terra Australis» капитана Мэтью Флиндерса, который является первым человеком, обогнувшим Австралийский континент. При её подготовке Флиндерс убедил своего патрона, Джозефа Бэнкса, использовать термин Terra Australis, как более известный публике. Флиндерс сделал это, указав: Если бы я позволил себе любое новшество, то это было бы преобразование названия континента в «Australia», так как оно и более приятное для уха, и сочетается с именами других великих частей света . Это единственное употребление слова «Australia» в тексте; но в Приложении III книги Роберта Броуна «Общие сведения, географические и систематические, о ботанике Терра Аустралис» ( ; 1814) повсеместно используется прилагательное «Australian» и эта книга является первым задокументированным использованием этого слова . Несмотря на распространённое заблуждение, книга не сыграла особой роли в принятии слова «Australia» для названия континента — это название было принято в течение последующих десяти лет после выхода книгиEstensen, p. 450.. Лаклан Маккуори, , использовал это название в официальных посланиях в Англию, а 12 декабря 1817 года рекомендовал Министерству по делам колоний Британской империи официально принять егоWeekend Australian, 30—31 December 2000, p. 16.. В 1824 году Британское адмиралтейство окончательно утвердило это название континента . История Австралия до прибытия европейцев (до 1606 года) thumb|left|200px|Рисунки аборигенов в [[Какаду (национальный парк)|Национальном парке Какаду, которым примерно .]] Предки австралийских аборигенов появились в Австралии лет назад (по другим данным — около 70 тыс. лет назад)Peter Hiscock (2008). Archaeology of Ancient Australia. Routledge: London. ISBN 0-415-33811-5.John Mulvaney and Johan Kamminga (1999). Prehistory of Australia. Allen and Unwin, Sydney. ISBN 1 864489502.. Люди прибыли в Австралию по морю в то время, когда Новая Гвинея и Тасмания были частью континента, что делает их самыми ранними морскими путешественниками в миреRon Laidlaw «Aboriginal Society before European settlement» in Tim Gurry (ed) (1984) The European Occupation. Heinemann Educational Australia, Richmond. p. 40. ISBN 0 85859 2509.. Заселение континента людьми началось лет назад . Самые ранние человеческие останки найдены на озере Мунго, высохшем озере на юго-востоке штата Новый Южный Уэльс . Эти останки являются одним из старейших найденных на Земле примеров кремации, что указывает на раннее существование религиозных ритуалов среди австралийских аборигеновBowler, J. M. 1971. Pleistocene salinities and climatic change: Evidence from lakes and lunettes in southeastern Australia. In: Mulvaney, D. J. and Golson, J. (eds), Aboriginal Man and Environment in Australia. Canberra: Australian National University Press, pp. 47—65.. Искусство аборигенов считается старейшей продолжающейся традицией искусства в мире . Его возраст оценивают в и его можно встретить по всей территории Австралии (в частности, на Улуру и в Национальном парке Какаду) . С точки зрения возраста и изобилия рисунков, наскальная живопись в Австралии сопоставима с пещерами Ласко и Альтамира в Европе . В период 10—12 тыс. лет до нашей эры Тасмания изолируется от материка, и некоторые каменные технологии не смогли достичь тасманийских аборигенов (например, использование бумеранга)Julia Clark (c. 1992) «Aboriginal People of Tasmania», p. 3 in Aboriginal Australia, produced by Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander Commission (ATSIC) ISBN 0-644-24277-9.. Во время древнейшего периода истории Австралии в юго-восточной Австралии часто происходили извержения вулкановRichard Broome (1984) Arriving, p. 6.. В юго-восточной Австралии, на озере в штате Виктория, найдены полупостоянные поселения с большими запасами продовольствияRichard Broome (1984)'' Arriving'', p. 8.. На протяжении веков макасары торговали с аборигенами Австралии, в частности с людьми на северо-востоке Арнем-Ленда. Исследование Австралии и колониальный период (1606—1900) Исследование побережья Австралии (1606—1788) thumb|right|300px|Исследование европейскими мореплавателями Австралии (до 1812 года) ]] Некоторые авторы пытались доказать, что европейцы посетили Австралию ещё в XVI веке. и другие историки утверждали, что португальцы тайно открыли Австралию в 20-е годы XVI векаMcIntyre, K. G. (1977) The Secret Discovery of Australia, Portuguese ventures 200 years before Cook, Souvenir Press, Menindie ISBN 028562303 6.. Наличие на надписи ( ) часто воспринималось ими как доказательство «португальского открытия». Тем не менее карты Дьепа отражают незавершенное состояние географических знаний той эпохи, как фактических, так и теоретическихRobert J. King, «The Jagiellonian Globe, a Key to the Puzzle of Jave la Grande», The Globe: Journal of the Australian Map Circle, no. 62, 2009, pp. 1—50.. Хотя теории визитов европейцев до XVII века продолжают привлекать много интереса в Австралии и других странах, они, как правило, считаются спорными и недостаточно доказуемыми. Открытие Австралии произошло в 1606 году, когда Виллем Янсзон на корабле Дайфкен высадился на побережье АвстралииJ. P. Sigmond and L. H. Zuiderbaan (1979) Dutch Discoveries of Australia. Rigby Ltd, Australia. p. 19—30 ISBN 0-7270-0800-5., назвав его Новой Голландией и объявив владением Нидерландов (голландцами она никогда не осваивалась). В том же году испанская экспедиция Педро Фернандеса Кироса высадилась на Новых Гебридах и, полагая, что это — южный континент, назвала его Южная Земля Святого Духа ( ) . Позднее в этом же году заместитель Кироса Луис Ваэс де Торрес проплыл через Торресов пролив и, возможно, увидел северное побережье Австралии . [[Файл:Thevenot - Hollandia Nova detecta 1644.png|thumb|left|Карта Новой Голландии, датируемая 1644 годом.]] В 1642 году голландец Абел Тасман совершил путешествие, в ходе которого открыл Землю Ван-Димена (позже названную Тасманией) и Новую Зеландию, чем совершил значительный вклад в исследование Австралии. Он проплыл мимо восточного побережья Австралии к южному побережью Новой Гвинеи в 1644 году, когда совершал своё второе путешествие. Он пропустил Торресов пролив между Новой Гвинеей и Австралией и продолжил плыть на запад вдоль австралийского побережья, и в конечном итоге, благодаря ему, на картах было отображено западное побережье Австралии Edward Duyker (ed.) The Discovery of Tasmania: Journal Extracts from the Expeditions of Abel Janszoon Tasman and Marc-Joseph Marion Dufresne 1642 & 1772, St David’s Park Publishing/Tasmanian Government Printing Office, Hobart, 1992, pp. 106, ISBN 0-7246-2241-1.. К 50-м годам XVII века, благодаря голландским мореплавателям, очертания Австралии были достаточно отчётливо прорисованы на картах. За исключением голландских исследований на западном побережье Австралия оставалась неисследованной до первого плавания Джеймса Кука. Первоначально идею основать колонию для изгнанных осужденных в Южном океане или Terra Australis предложил Джон Калландер. Он сказал: Этот мир должен предоставить нам совершенно новые вещи, так как до сих пор у нас было настолько мало знаний о нём, как будто мы находимся на другой планете''Terra Australia Cognita'', Edinburgh, 1766, Vol. I, pp. 10, 20—23.. В 1769 году лейтенант Джеймс Кук, командовавший кораблем Индевор ( ), путешествовал на Таити, чтобы увидеть прохождение Венеры по диску Солнца. Кук также исполнял секретные инструкции Адмиралтейства по поиску Южного континентаAndrew Cook, Introduction to An account of the discoveries made in the South Pacifick Ocean / by Alexander Dalrymple; first printed in 1767, reissued with a foreword by Kevin Fewster and an essay by Andrew Cook, Potts Point (NSW), Hordern House Rare Books for the Australian National Maritime Museum, 1996, pp. 38—9.: Существует причина того, что можно представить, что континент или земля значительного размера могут быть найдены к югу от пути путешествий прежних мореплавателейAdmiralty instructions cited in A. G. L. Shaw (1972) The Story of Australia. p. 32 Faber and Faber, London. ISBN 0-571-04775-0.. 250px|thumb|left|[[Джеймс Кук исследовал побережье Австралии на корабле Индевор. Копия этого корабля была построена в 1988 году к двухсотлетию открытия Австралии.]] 19 апреля 1770 года экипаж корабля Индевор увидел восточное побережье Австралии и десять дней спустя высадился в бухте Ботани. Кук исследовал восточное побережье, а потом, вместе с натуралистом судна Джозефом Бэнксом, сообщил о благоприятной ситуации для основания в заливе Ботани колонии. Зависимость от Великобритании (1788—1901) Первая британская колония на континенте, Новый Южный Уэльс, была основана 26 января 1788 года, когда Артур Филлип привел Первый флот в Порт-ДжэксонDavison, Hirst and Macintyre, pp. 157, 254.. Этот день стал впоследствии национальным праздником — днём Австралии. Земля Ван-Димена (современная Тасмания) была заселена в 1803 году и получила статус отдельной колонии в 1825 годуDavison, Hirst and Macintyre, pp. 464—65, 628—29.. Соединенное Королевство формально объявило западную часть Австралии своей в 1828 годуDavison, Hirst and Macintyre, p. 678., начав таким образом владеть всем континентом. Со временем из частей Нового Южного Уэльса образовывались отдельные колонии: Южная Австралия в 1836 году, Виктория в 1851, а Квинсленд — в 1859 годуDavison, Hirst and Macintyre, p. 464.. Северная территория была основана в 1911 году путём выделения части территорий Южной АвстралииDavison, Hirst and Macintyre, p. 470.. Южная Австралия, Виктория и Западная Австралия основывались как так называемые «свободные колонии», то есть туда никогда не ввозили заключённыхDavison, Hirst and Macintyre, p. 598., однако в последние две колонии вскоре тоже начали Davison, Hirst and Macintyre, p. 679.Convict Records Public Record office of Victoria.. Нежелание жителей Нового Южного Уэльса принимать осужденных привело к окончанию ввоза заключённых в эту колонию; последний корабль с осужденными прибыл в 1848 году . thumb|left|[[Порт-Артур (Тасмания)|Порт-Артур (штат Тасмания) был крупнейшей тюрьмой для привезенных в Австралию осужденных.]] Численность коренного населения, которая составляла человек в начале заселения Австралии европейцами , резко снизилась за 150 лет после начала заселения, в основном из-за инфекционных заболеваний, принесенных белыми . Программа «Украденные поколения» (забирание детей австралийских аборигенов у их родителей) считается сейчас многими историками геноцидом коренного населения , возможно способствовавшим снижению количества аборигенов Австралии . Такая интерпретация истории аборигенов оспаривается многими консерваторами, такими как бывший премьер-министр Австралии Джон Говард, и считается ими преувеличенной или сфабрикованной по политическим или идеологическим причинамDavison, Hirst and Macintyre, pp. 72—73.. Дебаты вокруг «Украденных поколений» в Австралии получили название . Федеральное правительство получило право принимать законы по отношению к аборигенам после в 1967 году . не были признаны до 1992 года, когда Высокий суд в ходе дела отменил понимание Австралии как terra nullius («земля, не принадлежащая никому») до заселения европейцамиDavison, Hirst and Macintyre, pp. 5—7, 402.. В начале 50-х годов XIX века в Австралии произошла золотая лихорадкаDavison, Hirst and Macintyre, pp. 283—85.. Позже, в 1854 году произошло Эврикское восстание против сборов денег за лицензии на работу в горном промысле, бывшее одним из первых выражений гражданского неповиновенияDavison, Hirst and Macintyre, pp. 227—29.. Между 1855 и 1890 годами шесть колоний индивидуально получили ответственное правительство, управляющее большей частью дел колонии, при этом те оставались в составе Британской империиDavison, Hirst and Macintyre, p. 556.. Министерство по делам колоний Британской империи в Лондоне сохранило свой контроль над некоторыми вопросами, в частности иностранными деламиDavison, Hirst and Macintyre, pp. 138—39., обороной и международным судоходством. Федерация (1901 год — настоящее время) thumb|left| проигрывается на церемонии [[День АНЗАК|дня АНЗАКа в мельбурнском районе , штат Виктория. Подобные церемонии проводятся в большинстве пригородов и городов Австралии.]] 1 января 1901 года путём десятилетия планирования, консультаций и голосований была основана — Австралийский СоюзDavison, Hirst and Macintyre, pp. 243—44.. В 1907 году Союз получил статус доминиона Британской империи. Федеральная столичная территория (позднее переименованная в Австралийскую столичную территорию) образована в 1911 году в качестве места будущей столицы федерации, Канберры. От даты образования Австралийского Союза по 1927 год, до окончания строительства Канберры функцию столицы выполнял Мельбурн . В 1911 году из северных территорий штата Южная Австралия была образована Северная территория . В 1914 году Австралия добровольно приняла участие в Первой мировой войне на стороне Британской империи Stuart Macintyre, The Oxford History of Australia: vol 4 (1986), p. 142.. Во время войны австралийцы приняли участие во многих крупных сражениях на Западном фронте . Из примерно 416 тысяч австралийцев, принявших участие в войне, около 60 тысяч были убиты, а 152 тысячи — ранены . Многие австралийцы считают поражение Австралийско-новозеландского армейского корпуса (АНЗАК) под Галиполи как момент рождения нации, её первым крупным военным действиемMacintyre, 151—53. . Аналогичным по влиянию событием считается битва за Кокоду в 1942 году . В соответствии с Вестминстерским статутом единственной конституционной связью между Австралией и Великобританией остался общий глава государства — британский монарх. Австралия в 1942 годуDavison, Hirst and Macintyre, p. 609., но дата принятия была официально обозначена 1939 годом для того, чтобы подтвердить обоснованность законодательства, принятого парламентом Австралии во время Второй мировой войны . Шок от поражения Британии в Азии в 1942 году и угроза японского вторжения стали причинами сближения Австралии и СШАDavison, Hirst and Macintyre, pp. 22—23.. С 1951 года, по условиям договора АНЗЮС, Австралия становится формальным военным союзником СШАDavison, Hirst and Macintyre, p. 30.. После Второй мировой войны в Австралии начала поощряться иммиграция из Европы. С 1970-х годов, после отмены политики «Белая Австралия», повысился уровень иммиграции из АзииDavison, Hirst and Macintyre, pp. 338—39, 681—82.. В результате изменились демографические данные Австралии, культура и самооценка австралийцев (оценка нации в целом)Davison, Hirst and Macintyre, pp. 442—43.. В 1986 году был принят , по которому было отменено верховенство британского парламента над парламентами отдельных австралийских штатов и верховенство британского суда . Во время Австралийского референдума 1999 года 55 % австралийцев отклонило проект по преобразованию Австралии в республику . Со времени избрания Гофа Уитлэма в 1972 до начала 2000-х годов австралийская внешняя политика стала развивать связи с другими странами Тихоокеанского региона, сохраняя при этом тесные связи с традиционными союзниками и торговыми партнёрами Австралии . Премьер-министр Австралии Малкольм Тернбулл пообещал провести референдум об ЛГБТ-браках до конца этого года в случае, если его коалиция удержит парламентское большинство после предстоящих выборов, которые состоятся 2 июля 2016 года . Физико-географическая характеристика Географическое положение thumb|200px|Снимок Австралии из космоса Австралийский Союз — государство в Южном полушарии площадью . Австралия является шестым по площади государством в мире после России, Канады, Китая, США и Бразилии, занимая около 5 % поверхности суши Земли . В него входят: материк Австралия (включая остров Тасмания) площадью и другие прибрежные острова площадью . Под контролем Австралии находятся несколько внешних территорий: Кокосовые (Килинг) острова площадью 14 км² , остров Рождества площадью 135 км² , острова Ашмор и Картье площадью 199 км² , территория островов Кораллового моря площадью 7 км² (площадь акватории около ), остров Херд и острова Макдональд площадью 372 км² (входят в состав Австралийской антарктической территории) , остров Норфолк площадью 35 км² и Австралийская антарктическая территория площадью (суверенитет Австралии над этой территорией не признаётся большинством стран мира) . Общая площадь всех внешних территории (без Антарктической территории 762 км²). Северное и восточное побережья Австралии омывают моря Тихого океана: Арафурское, Коралловое, Тасманово, Индийского океана — Тиморское; западное и южное — Индийский океан. Близ Австралии расположены крупные острова Новая Гвинея и Тасмания. Вдоль северо-восточного побережья Австралии более чем на 2000 километров тянется самый большой в мире коралловый риф — Большой Барьерный риф . Австралия простирается с запада на восток почти на 4000 километров, а с севера на юг — примерно на 3860 км . Крайними точками материка являются: на севере — мыс Йорк , на юге — мыс Саут-Ист-Кейп , на западе — мыс Стип-Пойнт , на востоке — мыс Байрон . Длина береговой линии Австралии составляет (из них материковой части — , островной — ) , а площадь исключительной экономической зоны — . Климат right|thumb|300px|alt=Климатические зоны Австралии|Климатическая карта Австралии по [[Классификация климатов Кёппена|классификации Кёппена. Пояса: ]] Климат Австралии находится под значительным воздействием океанических течений, в том числе и Эль-Ниньо, которые создают периодические и сезонное тропическое низкое давление, которое приводит к формированию циклонов в северной части Австралии . Эти факторы вызывают заметное изменение количества осадков от года к году. Большая часть севера страны обладает тропическим климатом с преимущественно летними осадками . Почти три четверти Австралии представляют собой пустыни и полупустыни . В юго-западной части страны климат является средиземноморским . В большей части юго-востока страны (включая Тасманию) климат умеренный. На засушливость региона влияет холодное Западно-Австралийское течение, которое не даёт энергии для образования циклона. Нечто подобное происходит и на западе Южной Америки, но там всё меняется с появлением Эль-Ниньо. Геологическое строение В основе территории страны лежит древняя Австралийская платформа, представляющая собой часть материка Гондвана в южном полушарии Земли. Рельеф thumb|В Голубых горах (часть [[Большой Водораздельный хребет|Большого Водораздельного хребта) у Катумбы]] Большую часть территории страны занимают обширные пустыни и низменные территории. Наиболее известные пустыни: Большая Песчаная пустыня, Большая пустыня Виктория. На востоке от пустыни Виктория простирается полупустыня Большой Артезианский бассейн. На востоке материка находятся сильно разрушенные, невысокие горы герцинской складчатости — Большой Водораздельный хребет с максимальной высотой на юге (гора Косцюшко, 2228 м; Таунсенд, 2209 м). Разломы и речные долины расчленяют горы на отдельные массивы. Вершины гор имеют куполообразную форму. Восточные склоны гор круто обрываются к морю, западные — более пологие. Австралия — единственный материк, где нет действующих вулканов и современного оледенения. Самой низкой точкой Австралии является озеро Эйр (−15 м) , площадь которого составляет около . Гора Косцюшко — высшая точка Австралийского континента. Высшая точка страны (вулкан Моусон) находится на субантарктическом острове Херд. Природные ресурсы Основное природное богатство страны — минеральные ресурсы. Обеспеченность Австралии природно-ресурсным потенциалом в 20 раз выше среднемирового показателя. Страна занимает 2-е место в мире по запасам бокситов (1/3 мировых запасов и 40 % добычи), циркония, 1-е место в мире по запасам урана (1/3 мировых) и 3-е место (после Казахстана и Канады) по его добыче: 8022 т в 2009 году. Страна занимает 6-е место в мире по запасам угля. Имеет значительные запасы марганца, золота, алмазов. На юге страны (месторождение Браунлоу), а также у северо-восточных и северо-западных берегов в шельфовой зоне имеются незначительные месторождения нефти и природного газа. Самые большие в Австралии залежи железной руды, которые начали разрабатываться с 60-х годов XX века, находятся в районе хребта Хамерсли на северо-западе страны (месторождения Маунт-Ньюмен, Маунт-Голдсуэрта и др.). Железная руда имеется также на островах Кулан и Кокату в заливе Кинга (на северо-западе), в штате Южная Австралия в хребте Мидлбэк (Айрон-Ноб и др.) и на Тасмании — месторождение Савидж-Ривер (в долине р. Савидж). Крупные месторождения полиметаллов (свинец, цинк с примесью серебра и меди) находятся в западной пустынной части штата Новый Южный Уэльс — месторождение Брокен-Хилл. Важный центр добычи цветных металлов сложился около месторождения Маунт-Айза (в штате Квинсленд). Залежи цветных металлов имеются также на Тасмании (Рид-Розбери и Маунт-Лайелл), меди — в Теннант-Крике (Северная территория) и в других местах. thumb|«Биг Пит» («Большая яма»), золотой рудник у [[Калгурли]] Основные запасы золота сосредоточены в выступах докембрийского фундамента и на юго-западе материка (штат Западная Австралия), в районе городов Калгурли и , и Уилуна, а также в Квинсленде. Более мелкие месторождения встречаются почти во всех штатах. Бокситы залегают на полуостровах Кейп-Йорк (месторождение Уэйпа) и Арнем-Ленд (месторождение Гов), а также на юго-западе, в хребте Дарлинг (месторождение Джаррадейл). Содержащие марганец руды находятся на острове Грут-Айленд — в заливе Карпентария и на северо-западе страны — в районе Пилбары. Месторождения урана обнаружены в различных частях материка: на севере (полуостров Арнем-Ленд) — неподалеку от рек Саут и Ист-Аллигейтор, в штате Южная Австралия — около озера Фром, в штате Квинсленд — месторождение Мэри-Катлин и в западной части страны — месторождение Йиллирри. Основные залежи каменного угля расположены в восточной части материка. Наиболее крупные месторождения как коксующегося, так и некоксующегося каменного угля разрабатываются около городов Ньюкасл и (штат Новый Южный Уэльс) и городов , , , Баралаба и Моура-Кианга в штате Квинсленд. Геологическими изысканиями установлено, что в недрах Австралийского материка и на шельфе у его берегов находятся большие месторождения нефти и природного газа. Нефть найдена и добывается в штате Квинсленд (месторождение Муни, Олтон и Беннет), на острове Барроу у северо-западного побережья материка, а также на континентальном шельфе у южного побережья штата Виктория (месторождение Кингфиш). Залежи газа (крупнейшее месторождение Ранкен) и нефти обнаружены также на шельфе у северо-западных берегов материка. В Австралии имеются крупные месторождения хрома в штате Квинсленд, а также в Гингин, Донгара, Мандарра (Западная Австралия), Марлин (штат Виктория). Из неметаллических полезных ископаемых встречаются различные по своему качеству и промышленному использованию глины, пески, известняки, асбест, а также слюда. Гидрология Речная система Австралии небольшая. Она представлена в основном рекой Муррей (Марри) с притоком Дарлинг, которые берут начало в Большом Водораздельном хребте. В нижнем течении Дарлинг пересыхает и распадается на отдельные водоёмы. Протяжённость Муррея, являющегося самой длинной рекой страны, составляет 2375 км . Вторая по длине река Австралии — Маррамбиджи (1485 км), третья — Дарлинг (1472 км; если учитывать длину всех притоков реки Дарлинг, которые официально не являются её частью, то длина возрастает до 2844 км, делая Дарлинг самой длинной рекой Австралии). Река Муррей и её приток, Дарлинг, также являются главными реками в речном бассейне Муррей-Дарлинг, который считаются крупнейшим в стране: он занимает около 14 % суши Австралии, или более . Наиболее развита речная сеть на острове Тасмания. Реки там имеют смешанное дождевое и снеговое питание и полноводны в течение всего года. Они стекают с гор и поэтому бурны, порожисты и обладают большими запасами гидроэнергии. Последняя река широко используется для строительства гидроэлектростанций. Наличие дешевой электроэнергии способствует развитию на Тасмании энергоемких производств, таких как выплавка чистых электролитных металлов, изготовление целлюлозы и др. Недостаток поверхностных вод частично возмещается большими запасами подземных вод, которые скапливаются в артезианских бассейнах. Артезианские воды Австралии содержат много солей. На территории Австралии имеется большое количество озёр, которые расположены преимущественно в котловинах, заполняемых водой только после дождей. При этом значительную часть года эти озёра покрыты глинисто-солончаковой коркой. Крупнейшими озёрами страны являются Эйр (9500 км²), Маккай (3494 км²), Амадиус (1032 км²), Гарнпанг (542 км²) и Гордон (270 км²; одновременно является крупнейшим искусственным водоёмом Австралии) . Крупнейшие солёные озёра — Эйр (9500 км²), Торренс (5745 км²) и Гэрднер (4351 км²). Живая природа right|thumb|200px|[[Коала на стволе эвкалипта, листьями которого питается этот эндемик Австралии]] Хотя большую часть континента занимают полупустыни и пустыни, в Австралии имеются разнообразные ландшафты от аналогичных альпийским лугам до тропических джунглей. Из-за значительного возраста континента (а также низкого плодородия почв), большого разнообразия погодных условий и длительной географической изоляции, биота Австралии богата и уникальна. Флора и фауна Австралии суммарно включают около 12 тысяч видов, из них около 9 тысяч — эндемикиЭндемики Австралии. Среди цветковых растений эндемиков 85 %, из млекопитающих — 84 %, птиц — 45 %, прибрежных рыб — 89 % . Многим экологическим регионам Австралии и их флоре и фауне угрожает человеческая деятельность и интродуцированные виды растений и животных. Основным правовым документом, регулирующим охрану исчезающих видов в Австралии, является «Акт о защите окружающей среды и биологического разнообразия» 1999 года ( ). С целью защиты и сохранения уникальной экосистемы Австралии в стране создано большое количество охраняемых территорий: 64 болотистые местности были внесены в Рамсарский список водно-болотистых угодий международного значения, 16 объектов — в список Всемирного наследия. По такому показателю, как индекс экологической устойчивости, Австралия в 2005 году заняла 13 место . Большая часть австралийских древесных растений являются вечнозелёными, а некоторые из них приспособились к засухам или пожарам, как, например, эвкалипты и акации. На континенте произрастает большое число эндемичных растений семейства Бобовые, которые могут выжить на малоплодородных почвах благодаря микоризе с бактериями рода Rhizobium. thumb|left|Укус [[синекольчатые осьминоги|синекольчатого осьминога (Hapalochlaena lunulata) смертелен]] Флора прохладной Тасмании значительно отличается от флоры большой земли. Кроме типичных для Австралии эвкалиптов, на острове произрастает значительное число видов деревьев, родственных новозеландским и южноамериканским, в частности вечнозелёный южный бук (нотофагус)Леса стран Тихоокеанского регионаЗемля тетануров. Наиболее известными представителями австралийской фауны являются однопроходные животные (утконосы и ехидны), разнообразные сумчатые (коалы, кенгуру, вомбаты), и такие птицы как эму, какаду и кукабара. В Австралии обитает самое большое количество в мире ядовитых змей . Динго были завезены австронезийцами, которые торговали с австралийскими аборигенами с 3000 года до н. э.Savolainen, P. et al. 2004. A detailed picture of the origin of the Australian dingo, obtained from the study of mitochondrial DNA. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America. 101:12387—12390 PMID. Многие растения и животные, включая гигантских сумчатых, вымерли с заселением материка аборигенами; другие (например, тасманский тигр (сумчатый волк)) вымерли с появлением европейцев ; . Богаты омывающие Австралию воды и головоногими моллюсками. Среди особо известных видов — синекольчатые осьминоги (несколько видов из рода Hapalochlaena причисляемые к самым ядовитым животным мира , и гигантские австралийские каракатицы, собирающиеся каждую зиму для массовых брачных игр в одной из бухт залива Спенсер. Экологическая ситуация, природоохранная деятельность ; Ограничения на использование воды К концу XX века во многих частях Австралии создалась напряжённая ситуация с пресной водой. Например, растущие нужды населения и промышленности штата Южная Австралия с большим трудом могли быть удовлетворены традиционными источниками (река Муррей), мелкие речки, стекающие с холмов у Аделаиды, дождевая вода, собираемая населением, и артезианские воды). В связи с этим в Австралии существуют официальные ограничения на использование воды ( ). Они сильно различаются в зависимости от региона, и обычно состоят из нескольких уровней (город Сидней — три уровня, штат Квинсленд — 7 уровней), на каждом из которых существуют свои запреты. Ослабление запретов (повышение уровня расхода воды) обычно связывается с началом сезона дождей (приходится на зиму, в Южном полушарии — июнь, июль, август), и наполнением водохранилищ. Примером подобных запретов являются: запрет мыть машину из шланга (можно только из ведра), наполнять бассейны, поливать твёрдые поверхности (асфальт, бетон), поливать газоны с 10 до 16 часовSydney Water — Water Wise Rules apply. ; Строительство опреснительных установок В связи с нехваткой пресной воды в штате Южная Австралия планируется строительство нескольких крупномасштабных водоопреснительных сооружений на основе обратного осмоса. Строительство подобных сооружений планируется и на заливе Сент-Винсент, для обеспечения водой Аделаиды. Горнодобывающая компания BHP Billiton, намечающая дальнейшее расширение своих урановых рудников (карьеров) Олимпик-Дэм ( ), расположенных в пустыне в нескольких сотнях километрах к северу от залива Спенсер, планирует построить крупномасштабный завод для опреснения воды у северной оконечности залива (г. Уайалла), и магистральный водопровод оттуда к своему карьеру. По проекту, завод будет ежедневно забирать воды из залива, производя пресной воды ( воды для нужд горнодобывающей компании, плюс ещё воды для населения полуострова Эйр), и сбрасывая рассола, остающегося после опреснения воды, обратно в залив. Эти планы вызывают тревогу местных экологических организаций. Они озабочены, не засосут ли водозаборники множество планктона (включая личинок рыб и т. п.), и не повредит ли повышающаяся солёность остающейся в заливах воды подводным обитателям, включая гигантских австралийских каракатиц, ежегодно собирающихся для своих брачных игр в северную часть залива СпенсерDesalination and South Australia’s Gulfs ecosystems. (Опреснение и экосистемы заливов Южной Австралии)Scientists oppose SA desalination plans (Учёные против водоопреснительных планов в Южной Австралии). The Age, 31.05.2008.. Население right|thumb|250px|Празднование русской [[Масленица|масленицы на Площади Федерации в Мельбурне, 5 марта 2006 года]] Население Австралии составляет человек (перепись 2011 года). До конца XVIII века население Австралии составляли пришедшие лет назад австралийские аборигены, островитяне Торресова пролива и аборигены Тасмании (между этими тремя группами существуют культурные и даже внешние различия). Большинство населения Австралии — потомки иммигрантов XIX и XX веков, при этом большинство этих иммигрантов прибыли из Великобритании и Ирландии. Заселение Австралии выходцами с Британских островов началось в 1788 году, когда на восточном берегу Австралии была высажена первая партия ссыльных и основано первое английское поселение Порт-Джэксон (будущий Сидней). Добровольная иммиграция из Англии приняла значительные размеры лишь в 1820-е, когда в Австралии стало быстро развиваться овцеводство. После открытия в Австралии золота сюда из Англии и отчасти из других стран прибыла масса иммигрантов. За 10 лет (1851—61) население Австралии увеличилось почти втрое, превысив 1 млн человек. В период с 1838 по 1900 в Австралию прибыло свыше 18 тыс. немцев, расселившихся в основном на юге страны; к 1890 немцы представляли собой вторую по численности этническую группу континента. Среди них были подвергавшиеся преследованиям лютеране, экономические и политические беженцы — например, те, кто покинул Германию после революционных событий 1848. В 1901 австралийские колонии объединились в федерацию. Консолидация австралийской нации ускорилась в первые десятилетия XX века, когда окончательно окрепла общенациональная экономика Австралии. За период после Второй мировой войны население Австралии увеличилось более чем в 2 раза (после Первой мировой войны — в 4 раза) благодаря осуществлению амбициозной программы стимулирования иммиграции. В 2001 27,4 % населения Австралии составляли люди, родившиеся за рубежом. Крупнейшими группами среди них являлись британцы и ирландцы, новозеландцы, итальянцы, греки, нидерландцы, немцы, югославы, вьетнамцы и китайцы. Самый крупный город Австралии — Сидней, столица самого населённого штата Новый Южный Уэльс. Австралийская столичная территория является самым густонаселённым субъектом в составе Австралийского Союза — плотность населения составляет . Если покинуть побережье и проследовать вглубь материка около 200 километров, начнутся малонаселённые районы континента. Буйные влажные леса и богатые сельскохозяйственные угодья сменяются жаркой, сухой, открытой местностью, где можно встретить только кустарниковые заросли и злаки. Однако в этих местностях тоже есть жизнь. На сотни километров простираются большие овечьи и коровьи пастбища, или ранчо. Дальше, в глубине материка, начинаются палящие зноем пустыни. Официальный язык — английский (диалект, известный как австралийский английский). Административно-территориальное деление Австралия состоит из шести штатов, двух материковых территорий и других более мелких территорий. Штатами являются Виктория (VIC), Западная Австралия (WA), Квинсленд (QLD), Новый Южный Уэльс (NSW), Тасмания (TAS) и Южная Австралия (SA). Двумя главными материковыми территориями являются Северная территория (NT), и Территория федеральной столицы (ACT). Статус территорий во многом аналогичен статусу штатов, за исключением того, что федеральный парламент может отменить любое решение парламента территории, в то время как по отношению к штатам федеральное законодательство имеет верховенство над законодательством штатов только в тех случаях, которые указаны в параграфе 51 Конституции. Все остальные вопросы остаются в ведении штата, например, здравоохранение, образование, правопорядок, общественный транспорт, дороги, судоустройство и местное самоуправление. Каждый штат и материковая территория имеет свой законодательный орган: однопалатный в Северной территории, Территории федеральной столицы и Квинсленде и двухпалатный в остальных штатах. Нижняя палата носит название Законодательная ассамблея (в Южной Австралии и Тасмании — Законодательное собрание), а верхняя — Законодательный совет. Главами правительств штатов являются премьеры, а территорий — главные министры. Кроме генерал-губернатора Союза, монархия также представлена в отдельных штатах губернаторами, а в Северной территории и Территории федеральной столицы — администраторами, которые выполняют функции, аналогичные губернаторским. Австралия владеет несколькими территориями. Федеральное правительство контролирует территорию Джервис-Бей, расположенную в Новом Южном Уэльсе (она является военной базой и морским портом национальной столицы). Одновременно под контролем Австралии находятся несколько обитаемых внешних территорий: остров Норфолк, остров Рождества, Кокосовые острова; и несколько необитаемых территорий: острова Ашмор и Картье, территория островов Кораллового моря, остров Херд и острова Макдональд и Австралийская антарктическая территория (треть Антарктиды). Суверенитет Австралии над территорией Антарктиды не признаётся многими государствами, в том числе Россией. Государственно-политическое устройство Основы государственно-правовой системы Австралия — государство Содружества ( ), в котором сторонники республиканской формы правления имеют наиболее сильные позиции. Основным законом государства является конституция, одобренная королевой Викторией в 1900 году. Конституционной силой обладают также другие законодательные акты, например, и . В Австралии часто поднимается вопрос о республиканской форме правления. В феврале 1998 года в Канберре прошёл Конституционный конвент, где большинство делегатов проголосовало за преобразование Австралии в республику. В 1999 году по итогам конвента был проведён референдум о введении республиканской формы правления. За республику проголосовало 45,13 % участников. Согласно данным социологического опроса, проведённого в конце 2005 года, 46 % австралийцев желают, чтобы Австралия стала республикой. Лишь 34 % считают, что главой страны должен быть британский монарх, при этом 52 % не желают, чтобы следующим королём стал Принц Уэльский Чарльз, которого желают видеть будущим главой страны лишь 29 % граждан АвстралииАвстралия хочет стать республикойАвстралийцы хотят видеть Австралию республикой. Многие наблюдатели считают, что королева Елизавета II станет последним британским монархом, возглавлявшим Австралийский Союз. В марте 2007 года премьер-министр Австралии Джон Говард выразил сомнение, что Австралия станет республикой, пока у власти находится ныне царствующая королева Елизавета IIПока правит королева, Австралии республикой не быть. Исполнительная власть Руководителем исполнительной ветви власти в Австралии является премьер-министр, в настоящее время — Малкольм Тернбулл. Формальным главой государства, королевой Австралийского Союза, является Елизавета II. Королева утверждает генерал-губернатора, который имеет полномочия вмешиваться в случае конституционного кризиса, а в обычное время играет исключительно представительскую рольAustralian Electoral Commission (2000). 1999 Referendum Reports and Statistics. Генерал-губернатор также является главнокомандующим Вооружёнными силами Австралии, представляя в этой должности королеву. По конституции Австралии, несмотря на то, что Елизавета II является в одном лице королевой Австралии и Великобритании, её власть и влияние осуществляется совершенно по-разному на территории двух странR v Foreign Secretary; Ex parte Indian Association, QB 892 at 928; as referenced in High Court of Australia: Sue v Hill [1999 HCA 30; 23 June 1999; S179/1998 and B49/1998]. Премьер-министр избирается по поручению генерал-губернатора. Премьер-министром всегда становится только лидер партии или коалиции с поддержкой большинства в Палате представителей. Единственным случаем, когда сенатор становился премьер-министром, было избрание премьер-министром Джона Гортона, который впоследствии оставил свой пост в Сенате и стал членом Палаты представителей (также было время, когда сенатор был исполняющим обязанности премьер-министра в течение семи месяцев 1916 года, в то время как Уильям Хьюз был за рубежом) . Кабинет министров Австралии назначается генерал-губернатором по рекомендациям премьер-министра АвстралииFAQ: Executive Government — The Cabinet, Parliamentary Education Office.. Министры, непосредственно входящие в кабинет, называются старшими министрами ( ). В заседаниях кабинета принимают участие только старшие министры, хотя и другие министры могут присутствовать, если на повестке дня стоит область их деятельности. Встречи кабинета проходят под председательством премьер-министра. Законодательная власть thumb|300px|Состав Палаты представителей на ноябрь 2011 года thumb|300px|Состав Сената на июль 2011 года Австралия имеет двухпалатный федеральный парламент, состоящий из Сената (верхней палаты) из 76 сенаторов и Палаты представителей (нижней палаты) из 150 депутатов. В парламент также входит королева Великобритании (представленная генерал-губернатором). Австралийский Парламент является шестой по возрасту непрерывной демократией в мире«Making a Nation», Discovering Democracy: A Guide to Government and Law in Australia.. Депутаты нижней палаты избираются по одномандатным округам. Депутаты избираются на 3 года по мажоритарной избирательной системе абсолютного большинства с предпочтительным (преференциальным) голосованием. Ни один штат не может быть представлен менее чем 5 депутатами. В Сенате каждый из 6 штатов представлен 12 сенаторами, а каждая территория — двумя. Выборы в Сенат проходят по партийным спискам. Сенаторы избираются на 6 лет. Каждые три года переизбирается половина Сената. Правительство формируется из депутатов нижней палаты, причём лидер партии (или коалиции партий) большинства автоматически становится премьер-министром. Государственная символика thumb|[[Флаг Австралии]] Флаг Австралии представляет собой прямоугольное полотнище синего цвета, на котором изображены три элемента: флаг Великобритании (известный также как «Юнион Джек»), звезда Содружества (или звезда Федерации, она же Хадар) и созвездие Южного Креста . Согласно Закону изображение флага Великобритании должно находиться в верхней левой четверти флага ; изображение большой белой звезды, символизирующей 6 штатов Австралии и остальные территории, — в центре левой нижней четверти, указывая на центр флага Святого Георгия в составе флага Великобритании, а пять белых звёзд, символизирующих созвездие Южного Креста, должны находиться в правой половине полотнища. Полное описание современного дизайна флага было опубликовано в «Правительственном бюллетене Содружества» ( ) в 1934 году''Commonwealth of Australia Gazette'' No. 18, 23 March 1934.. Герб Австралии представляет собой щит, на котором слева направо представлены гербы штатов: Новый Южный Уэльс, Виктория и Квинсленд. В нижней части щита, слева направо: Южная Австралия, Западная Австралия, и Тасмания. Над щитом расположена семигранная «Звезда Содружества» или Звезда Федерации над голубым и золотым венками. Шесть лучей звезды представляют собой 6 штатов, а седьмой представляет собой совокупность территорий и саму Австралию. Щит придерживают кенгуру и эму. Первоначальный вариант герба был дарован Эдуардом VII в 1907 году''The Armorial Ensigns of the Commonwealth of Australia'' 1980. Commonwealth of Australia ISBN 0-642-04793-6.. Национальный гимн Австралии — «Развивайся, прекрасная Австралия» ( ). Сочинён в 1878 году. Этим гимном, по рекомендации правительства Роберта Хоука и с позволения генерал-губернатора (proclamation by Governor General dated 19 April 1984), в 1984 году был заменен британский «God Save The Queen». Политические партии Основные партии Австралии — Лейбористская ( ; создана в 1891 году), Либеральная ( ; 1944 год) и Национальная ( ; 1916 год). Коалиция Либеральной и Национальной партий находилась у власти с 1996 по 2007 год, а с 2004 года контролировала и Сенат. На парламентских выборах 2007 года, однако, большинство в нижней палате получили лейбористы, которые в тот период имели большинство во всех штатах и территориях государства. На выборах 2013 коалиция либералов, Национальной партии, Либеральной национальной партии Квинсленда и Аграрной либеральной партии одержала победу и сформировала правительство во главе с лидером Либеральной партии Тони Эбботтом. Для того чтобы зарегистрироваться в качестве политической партии нужно иметь устав с изложением её основ и по крайней мере одного члена парламента или 500 членов в списках избирателей . Внешняя политика В последние десятилетия международные отношения Австралии основывались на тесных отношениях с США и Новой Зеландией через организацию АНЗЮС (Australia, New Zealand, United States Security Treaty), с Юго-Восточной Азией через АСЕАН, и Океанией в рамках Форума тихоокеанских островов. Основные усилия государства направлены на либерализацию внешней торговли. Австралия оказывает помощь многим развивающимся странам. Правительство Джона Говарда, находившееся у власти с 1996 по 2007 год, проводило внешнюю политику, направленную на приоритетное развитие отношений с традиционными союзниками Австралии — США и Великобританией — в ущерб поддержке международных многосторонних усилий в рамках ООН. Правительство выступало за поддержание добрососедских отношений с региональными державами — такими как Китай, Япония и Индонезия, хотя иногда здесь возникают проблемы — например, ситуация вокруг Восточного Тимора. Австралия увеличивает своё участие в решении внутренних проблем своих соседей — Папуа — Новой Гвинеи, Соломоновых Островов, Фиджи и Науру. Восточный Тимор В середине января 2006 года закончились длившиеся более полутора лет переговоры между Австралией и Восточным Тимором по вопросу газовых и нефтяных месторождений в Тиморском море. Стороны подписали соглашение, в результате которого прибыль от добычи газа будет делиться по схеме 50:50. В разработке месторождения основная доля принадлежит австралийской компании «Woodside Petroleum», также участвуют «ConocoPhilips» и «Royal Dutch/Shell». Демаркация границы между государствами не проведена, и стороны также договорились отложить на пятьдесят лет договор о границе, чтобы начать эксплуатацию совместного месторождения, расположенного на спорном участке. Вооружённые силы Австралийские вооружённые силы известны как Силы обороны Австралии (ADF). Они состоят из Королевского военно-морского флота Австралии, Армии Австралии и Королевских военно-воздушных сил. Комплектование ВС — добровольное на контрактной основе, срок службы ограничен только условиями контракта. * Общая численность: 51,5 тыс. (регулярный состав) и 19,5 тыс. (резерв) * Мобилизационные ресурсы: 4,9 млн чел. (из них годны к службе 4,2 млн) Все виды австралийских вооружённых сил принимают активное участие в миротворческих операциях (в настоящее время — Восточный Тимор и Соломоновы Острова), спасательных операциях и военных конфликтах (в настоящее время — Ирак и Афганистан). Премьер-министр назначает главнокомандующего из командующих видами вооружённых сил. В настоящее время Силами обороны Австралии командует маршал авиации Ангус Хьюстон (Air Chief Marshall Angus Houston). В 2005/06 финансовом году военные расходы составили 17,5 млрд австралийских долларовAustralian Government. (2005). Budget 2005—2006 — 2 % ВВП. * Военно-морские базы: ** Сидней ** Кокберн-Саунд ** Мельбурн * Военно-воздушные базы: ** Дарвин ** Канберра ** ** Ричмонд ** Сидней На территории страны находится 16 военных объектов США, в том числе радиоцентр связи с ПЛАРБ (мыс Северо-Западный) и ракетный полигон Вумера. Экономика thumb|250x250px|[[Брисбен — самая быстрорастущая столица штата. С 1998 по 2003 население Брисбена увеличивалось на 2 % ежегодно .]] Австралийский доллар является денежной единицей Австралийского Союза, а также острова Рождества, Кокосовых островов и острова Норфолк. Кроме того, эта валюта имеет хождение в независимых государствах Океании — Кирибати, Науру и Тувалу. Австралийская фондовая биржа — крупнейшая площадка страны по торговле акциями и деривативами. Австралия — одна из немногих капиталистических стран, наиболее полно воплотивших принцип laissez-faire в управлении экономикой, согласно индексу экономической свободы мира. Валовой внутренний продукт Австралии на душу населения несколько выше, чем в Великобритании, Германии и Франции по паритету покупательной способности. Страна была признана второй из 170 (2009 год) по индексу человеческого развития и шестой по качеству жизни по методике журнала «Экономист» (2005). В 2011 году рекордное число австралийских городов вошли в десятку (en:World's Most Livable Cities) наиболее комфортных для проживания городов мира этого же журнала, где Мельбурн занял первое, Сидней — шестое, Перт — восьмое, Аделаида — девятое место соответственноLiveability ranking: Melbourne storm. Значительный перевес добывающего сектора экономики над промышленным производством привел к существенному росту австралийской экономики в начале столетия благодаря высоким ценам на ресурсы. Отрицательный платёжный баланс Австралии превышает 7 % ВВП, а значительный дефицит текущих статей платежного баланса наблюдался на протяжении последних 50 летDownwonder The Economist, March 29, 2007.. На протяжении последних 15 лет австралийская экономика росла в среднем на 3,7 % в год, в то время как среднемировой экономический рост составлял 2,5 % в этот же период. В 1983 году правительство страны превратило австралийский доллар в свободно конвертируемую валюту и частично ослабило регулирование экономической системыMacfarlane, I. J. (1998). Australian Monetary Policy in the Last Quarter of the Twentieth Century. Reserve Bank of Australia Bulletin, October.. За этим последовал ряд реформ, приведших к частичной дерегуляции рынка труда и дальнейшей приватизации государственных предприятий, прежде всего в сфере телекоммуникацийParham, D. (2002). Microeconomic reforms and the revival in Australia’s growth in productivity and living standards. Conference of Economists, Adelaide, 1 October.. Система косвенных налогов претерпела значительные изменения в июле 2000 года с введением специального налога на добавленную стоимость (en:Goods and Services Tax), что несколько снизило зависимость от подоходных налогов компаний и частных лиц, характеризовавшую налоговую систему Австралии до этих изменений. В январе 2007 года общее число людей, занятых во всех сферах экономики Австралии, составило , уровень безработицы достигал 4,6 %Australian Bureau of Statistics. Labour Force Australia. Cat#6202.0.. На протяжении последнего десятилетия инфляция не превышала 2—3 %, а базовые процентные ставки колебались в пределах 5—6 %. В начале 2008 года уровень безработицы понизился до 3,9 %, однако вновь достиг 4,4 % в декабре этого же года. Сектор услуг, включающий туризм, образование и банки, составляет 69 % ВВП Department of Foreign Affairs and Trade (2003). Advancing the National Interest, Appendix 1. Хотя сельское хозяйство и добыча природных ресурсов составляют всего 3 % и 5 % ВВП соответственно, но при этом формируют заметную долю экспорта. По данным Всемирного банка в 2012 году Австралия занимала третье место в мире после США и Франции по экспорту пшеницы (17,6 млн тонн стоимостью 5,7 млрд долларов)Грибоедова И. А. Анализ и адаптация мировой продовольственной системы в Республике Беларусь // Экономические и социальные перемены: факты, тенденции, прогноз. — 2015. — № 1 (37). — С. 204. Во второй половине XX века экономика страны переориентируется на Японию и другие восточно-азиатские страны, которые становятся главными внешнеторговыми партнёрами Австралии. Главные покупатели австралийской продукции — Япония, Китай, США, Южная Корея и Новая Зеландия. В настоящее время Австралия ведёт активную работу по установлению режима свободной торговли с Китаем — вторым после Японии внешнеторговым партнёром страны. По версии журнала Newsweek страна занимает 4-е место в списке «Лучшие страны мира»Interactive Infographic of the World’s Best Countries — Newsweek. Это сводный показатель состоит из следующих рейтингов: образование — 13-е место, здоровье — 3-е место, качество жизни — 6-е место, динамизм экономики — 6-е место, политическая обстановка — 9-е место. По данным Всемирного экономического форума (World Economic Forum), в рейтинге мировой конкурентоспособности (Список самых конкурентоспособных стран мира) за 2010—2011 года Австралия занимает 16-е местоThe Global Competitiveness Report 2010—2011. По производству электроэнергии на душу населения занимает одно из первых мест в мире. Трудовые ресурсы В Австралии проживает около 21 миллиона человек. Доля иностранных рабочих в стране составляет 25 %. В некоторых регионах Австралии есть нехватка рабочих кадров. В первую очередь это связано с небольшим населением при большой площади этих районов (плотность Н = ) и тем, что большинство населения проживает на восточном побережье Австралии. Очень много выходцев из Китая, Вьетнама, Кореи работают в западной части страны. Их численность быстро растёт. Развиты химическая, электротехническая, металлургическая отрасли промышленности, автомобилестроение. Сельское хозяйство thumb|250px|Сельскохозяйственная карта Австралии Сельское хозяйство — одна из основных отраслей экономики Австралии. Доля сельского хозяйства в ВВП Австралии — 3 %, объём валовой добавленной стоимости в сельском хозяйстве и скотоводчестве — более 155 млрд австралийских долл. 61 % площади страны покрывают фермерских и скотоводческих хозяйств, сочетая орошаемые земли с богарными полямиNew reference reveals facts about Australian farming Retrieved 2011-1-30.. В Австралии существуют три основные сельскохозяйственные зоны: * зона высоких осадков, в которую входит остров Тасмания и узкая прибрежная зона восточного побережья (используется в основном для молочного и мясного производства); * зона полей используется для посева озимой пшеницы и выпаса овец, используемых для получения шерсти и мяса; * пастбищные зоны характеризуются малым количеством осадков и менее плодородной почвой, используется для выпаса крупного рогатого скотаShaw, John H., «Collins Australian Encyclopedia», William Collins Pty Ltd., Sydney, 1984, ISBN 0-00-217315-8.. В Австралии высок процент первичного производства как для экспорта, так и для внутреннего потребления. Зерновые, масличные и бобовые культуры выращиваются в больших масштабах как для потребления человеком, так и в качестве корма для скота. Доля площадей для выращивания пшеницы является одной из наибольших в мире по площади. Также важной для австралийской экономики культурой является сахарный тростник. Австралия производит большое количество фруктов, орехов и овощей. Основу продукции составляют апельсины , яблоки , бананы , каштаны , картофель , морковь и томаты. Штат Квинсленд и Северная территория являются поставщиками манго и ананасов . Австралия — одна из немногих стран, которая занимается выращиванием опиумного мака для фармацевтических целей . Производство на острове Тасмания находится под строжайшим контролем государства. Общий доход от экспорта мяса составляет около 996,5 млн австралийских долл. Доход от экспорта крупного рогатого скота составляет около 662 млн австралийских долл., от экспорта баранины — 323 млн австралийских долл. Крупнейшим потребителем австралийского мяса является Индонезия''Country Leader'' newspaper, 15 February 2010, Record high for foreign demand, p. 5, Rural Press, Tamworth, NSW.. Одним из важнейших продуктов австралийского сельского хозяйства является шерсть. Австралийская шерстяная промышленность признана во всём мире благодаря производству самого высококачественного мутона. Начиная с 2001 года австралийское производство шерсти составляет 9 % мирового производства. При этом Австралия доминирует в секторе тонкой шерсти, производя 50 % мутона в мире. Хотя овец выращивают по всей Австралии, 36 % поголовья находится в Новом Южном Уэльсе . Из-за большой площади пустынь в Австралии, а также нерегулярного выпадения осадков, для сельского хозяйства необходимо искусственное орошение. Помимо искусственного орошения, основные проблемы, стоящие перед сельским хозяйством в Австралии — засуха, низкое плодородие почв, сорняки, глобальное потепление, вызванное изменением климата, биобезопасность (биологические угрозы, исходящие от импортных продуктов и животноводства), тарифы на австралийский экспорт в странах-импортёрах (в частности, в Европе и Японии), колебания курсов валют и нестабильность ценhttp://www.abareconomics.com/interactive/ausNZ_ag/htm/au_change.htm Retrieved 25-01-09.. Промышленность ; Автомобильная промышленность Австралии Австралия является одной из немногих стран, которая имеет собственные компании занимающееся разработкой и производством автомобилей. ; Нефтяная и газовая промышленность Добыча нефти и газа в Австралии осуществляется с …. года. Разработка нефтяных месторождений… thumb|500px|center|Карта месторождений Австралии Средства массовой информации Телевидение Телеканалы, вещающие на русском языке * ТНТ-Австралия — австралийский телеканал сети „ТНТ“. Передачи только из Австралии. Транспорт Транспорт является важнейшей частью инфраструктуры австралийской экономики, так как страна обладает огромной территорией и низкой плотностью населения. Важную роль играет железнодорожный транспорт, автомобильные перевозки. Социальная инфраструктура Образование ; Школьное образование в Австралии Система школьного образования Австралии построена на основе английской. В Австралии преобладают государственные школы и 70 % школьников учатся в них, остальные — в частных (в Австралии действует порядка 950 частных школ). Некоторые из таких школ принадлежат церкви. Среди частных учебных заведений встречаются школы-пансионы, принимающие детей из-за рубежа начиная с 6-го класса. Чтобы поступить в самые престижные школы, ребёнку нужно хорошо владеть английским и выдержать вступительные экзамены. Кроме того, существуют классы и отдельные школы для детей с выдающимися способностями (selective). Для поступления в них нужно выдержать вступительный экзамен. Австралийцы начинают ходить в школу с 5 лет. Среднее образование в Австралии занимает 13 лет — первый год в подготовительном классе (kindergarten в Новом Южном Уэльсе и Столичной территории или preschool в остальных штатах) и 12 лет, собственно, в школе. После 10 класса школьники делают свой выбор и могут оставить школу. ; Высшее образование в Австралии Вступительных экзаменов в австралийских университетах не существует. Получение места в университете после окончания школы полностью зависит от результата выпускных школьных экзаменов, отраженных в свидетельстве об окончании школы The Higher School Certificate (HSC). Название сертификата варьируется в зависимости от штата и территории, однако, независимо от названия все они имеют одинаковый «вес» для австралийских университетов. Пенсионное обеспечение В Австралии срок выхода на пенсию составляет 65 лет. Существует система ограничений уровня пенсионного обеспечения. 70 % австралийцев получают пенсию максимального размера, однако остальным гражданам пенсию снижают с учётом величины их доходов. Для того, чтобы защитить таких граждан, в стране внедрена система профессионального пенсионного страхования, которой охвачено 90 % работников. Каждый работник и работодатель обязаны отсчитывать взносы в любой из частных пенсионных фондов, причём пенсионные взносы не включаются в базу налогообложения. Австралийская система пенсионного страхования имеет обязательный характер и на сегодняшний день считается наиболее современной из всех моделей, внедрённых в промышленно развитых странах. Культура Музыка : Также см. Музыканты Австралии, Музыкальные коллективы Австралии В Австралии изобретен один из старейших духовых инструментов в мире — Диджериду. Мировую известность получили австралийские альтернативные и рок-группы Jet, Bee Gees, AC/DC, Ник Кейв, Airbourne, INXS, Savage Garden, Silverchair, The Temper Trap, Midnight Oil, The Living End, Pendulum, The Amity Affliction, 5 Seconds of Summer. Среди поп-исполнителей австралийского происхождения известны Кайли Миноуг, Натали Имбрулья, Оливия Ньютон-Джон, Кит Урбан, Данни Миноуг, Даррен Хейз, Габриэлла Чилми, Джейсон Донован, Джимми Барнс, а также молодой исполнитель Коди Симпсон В 2015 году Австралия впервые участвовала в конкурсе песни Евровидение и заняла 5-е место. Страну представлял певец Гай Себастьян с песней Tonight Again. Литература Архитектура Танец и балет Грэм Мэрфи является одним из выдающихся мировых постановщиков балета. Театр Коренное население Австралии театра не зналоТеатральная энциклопедия. Гл. ред. С. С. Мокульский. Т. 1 — М.: Советская энциклопедия, 1961, 1214 стб. с илл., 12 л. илл.. Первые театральные представления в Австралии, которые давались силами колонистов и сосланных из Англии осуждённых состоялись около 1780 годаБольшая Российская энциклопедия: В 30 т. / Председатель науч.-ред. совета Ю. С. Осипов. Отв. ред С. Л. Кравец. Т. 1. А — Анкетирование. — М.: Большая Российская энциклопедия, 2005. — 766 с.: ил.: карт.. Первый спектакль состоялся в Сиднее 4 июня 1879 года: каторжане в помещении барака представили пьесу по комедии Дж. Фаркуара «Офицер-вербовщик». В начале XX века в Мельбурне организовался еврейский профессиональный театр, который давал свои представления на идише . Кино СМИ Цирк Как и в большинстве европейских стран, в Австралии отсутствуют стационарные помещения для цирка. Цирки путешествуют из города в город, разворачивая шапито на специально подготовленных площадках. Наиболее популярные в Австралии труппы: * Circus Oz — штаб-квартира в Мельбурне. * Cirque du Soleil — основанный в Квебеке (Канада) цирк в настоящий момент имеет представительства во многих странах мира, включая Австралию. Труппа, выступающая в различных городах Австралии, под именем Moscow Circus никакого отношения к московскому цирку не имеет. Спорт Австралия принимала Летние Олимпийские игры 1956 года в Мельбурне и Летние Олимпийские игры 2000 года в Сиднее. Праздники thumb|Празднование [[День Австралии|дня Австралии в Сиднее, 2004 год]] По состоянию на 2011 год общественными праздниками ( ; фактически являются государственными) являются : # 1 января — День Нового года ( ) # 26 января — День Австралии ( ) # Великая пятница ( ; в Австралии празднуется в первую пятницу после полнолуния или после 21 марта) # Пасхальный понедельник ( , празднуется после Пасхи) # 25 апреля — День АНЗАК ( ) # 25 декабря — Рождество по григорианскому календарю ( ) # 26 декабря — День подарков ( ) Помимо этого каждый штат вправе устанавливать свои общественные праздники, такие как день рождения королевы, , и другие . Британское наследие На континенте существует левостороннее движение по британскому образцу. Сохраняется высокая популярность такого вида спорта, как крикет. В период 1960—1971 Австралия перешла от британской системы мер и весов к метрической. В 1966 произошла замена австралийского фунта (разделявшегося, по британскому образцу, на 20 шиллингов, состоявших из 12 пенсов каждый) на австралийский доллар, основанный на десятичной системе. Сохраняется статус Дня рождения королевы как государственного праздника. Формально королева Великобритании считается в Австралии главой государства. В 1984 гимн «Боже, храни королеву» заменён гимном «Вперёд, прекрасная Австралия». Язык В Австралии существует собственный диалект английского языка, неофициально называемый «страйн» ( , от австралийского произношения слова «Australian»). Письменный австралийский английский в основном следует правилам британского английского (например, в конце слов используются -our (colour), -re (centre), -ise (modernise), и т. п.) Американское произношение английского языка находит пути проникновения в Австралию через популярные телепрограммы, транслируемые CNN (например, любимый молодёжью сериал «Симпсоны»). Подростки подражают произношению популярных телегероев. Словарь Маккуори, . Факты * В силу того, что два крупнейших города страны — Сидней и Мельбурн не могли решить, кто из них должен быть столицей, ею стал город Канберра, специально построенный как столица на месте существовавшего с 1824 года поселения Канберри. Столица расположена примерно посередине между этими двумя городами, но, согласно статье 125 Конституции Австралии, «внутри штата Новый Южный Уэльс, но не ближе 100 миль от Сиднея». Само название места, возможно, происходит от аборигенского слова «Нгамбри» или «Камбери». * Местное политическое устройство характеризуется значительной децентрализацией. Вместо австралийских водительских прав существуют права отдельных штатов; в различных штатах процедура получения прав и правила дорожного движения незначительно различаются. Ряд штатов имеют свои государственные праздники (при этом общее число праздников одинаково во всех штатах во избежание проблем с трудовым законодательством); различается процедура перехода на летнее/зимнее время. * На множестве товаров содержится подпись «proudly Australian» / «proudly made in Australia» (c гордостью сделано в Австралии) и логотип: жёлтый силуэт кенгуру в зелёном треугольнике. Право на использование этого знака (логотипа) присуждается особой группой Australian Made, Australian Grown Campaign. * Мясо кенгуру употребляется в пищу. * Одним из национальных символов Австралии является Vegemite — употребляемая в пищу натуральная смесь на основе дрожжевого экстракта. В настоящий момент заводы, производящие Vegemite, принадлежат американской компании Kraft Foods. Полностью австралийским является аналогичный, но менее известный продукт Mighty Mite. * Австралийская валюта (австралийский доллар, AUD) является первыми в мире пластиковыми (не бумажными) деньгами. * Традиционная иммиграция из Великобритании сохраняется и поныне. (При этом по численности среди иммигрантов первые места занимают Китай и Индия). Британских иммигрантов в Австралии неофициально называют «помами» ( ). Существует легенда, что ссыльные английские каторжники должны были носить униформу с нашивкой «pohm» — «узник Его Величества» ( ). Однако эта легенда ничем не подтверждается (на сохранившихся робах каторжников отсутствует упомянутая нашивка) и однозначное происхождение прозвища pom неизвестно. * В Сиднее за кварталом Бондай, а в Мельбурне — за районом Балаклава закрепилась репутация «русских». На сегодняшний день процент проживающих там выходцев из СССР и стран СНГ крайне невысок. * На территорию Австралии из соображений экологической безопасности запрещается ввозить любые продукты, растения, изделия из дерева, кожи, меха, почву на подошвах обуви. Кроме того, отдельный экологический контроль проходят люди, прибывшие из континентальной Австралии на Тасманию. * Помимо флага с изображением Южного Креста Австралия имеет ещё два официальных флага — флаг континентальных аборигенов, и флаг островитян Торресова пролива. * Неявка граждан Австралии на выборы по неуважительной причине, а также неучастие в переписи населения наказываются штрафами (20 австралийских доллFAQ по голосованиям в Австралии и 110 австралийских доллАвстралийская перепись населения 2011 года соответственно). * Первыми европейскими поселенцами в Австралии являлись британские ссыльные ( ). На 2007 год до 22 % населения Австралии происходят от ссыльных. Первая полиция на континенте представляла собой отряд из 12 ссыльных с хорошими характеристиками. * В ходе европейской колонизации аборигены острова Тасмания были полностью истреблены. * В 1967 году австралийский премьер-министр Гарольд Холт бесследно исчез после купания в заливе у Мельбурна. По разным версиям, он был съеден акулой, унесён океанским течением в открытое море, или даже похищен советской (вариант: китайской) подводной лодкой. В австралийском английском появилось выражение «сделать Гарольда Холта», что означает бесследно исчезнуть. * По австралийским дорогам передвигаются самые длинные в мире автопоезда: мощные тягачи везут 2—4 груженых прицепа.left|250px|thumb|Автопоезд в Австралии Здесь же зарегистрирован мировой рекорд по длине автопоезда: Стивен Мэттью на тягаче Kenworth C501 с 79 прицепами общей длиной 1018,2 метра проехал 8 километров близ Калгурли, штат Западная АвстралияPhoto Page 2. На все тягачи установлены массивные железные кенгурятники для защиты от последствий столкновений с этими животными. * Крайне широко расплодившуюся популяцию завезенных кроликов пришлось истреблять специальным вирусом. Правительство Австралии было вынуждено ассигновать крупную сумму денег на строительство специального проволочного заграждения. Сейчас их разведение карается большим штрафом. * В Австралии водятся дикие верблюды. Ещё в 1866 году из Афганистана было завезено 100 этих неприхотливых животных вместе с 31 погонщиком. Способность верблюдов перевозить тяжёлые грузы на длинные дистанции и в течение многих дней обходиться без воды оказалась кстати на континенте, большая часть территории которого имеет засушливый или полупустынный характер. Несмотря на то, что в общей сложности было завезено не более 3000 животных, они сыграли заметную роль в освоении отдалённых и внутренних территорий Австралии. Сегодня популяция одичавших верблюдов — главным образом, в северных и центральных районах страны превышает особей. Несмотря на то, что они находятся под охраной государства, некоторое число животных ежегодно отлавливается для участия в верблюжьих бегах в городе Элис-Спрингс. Первые верблюжьи бега в Элис-Спрингс прошли в 1970 году под эгидой спортклуба «Лайонс Клаб», с 1975 года мероприятие стало ежегодным. На старт выходят 15 «иноходцев» с жокеями в цветастых камзолах. По отзывам очевидцев, бега представляют собой весьма потешное зрелище, поскольку верблюды далеко не всегда спешат подчиниться воле жокея: одного верблюда невозможно стронуть с места, хотя старт уже был дан, другой посреди гонки вдруг прекращает бег и спешит пощипать травку на обочине, третий вдруг встает, как вкопанный, посреди стадиона, а то и ложится поперек дороги, четвёртый вообще разворачивается и бежит в противоположную от предписанной правилами сторону. * Фауна Австралии на 70 % эндемична. См. также * История исследования Австралии * Диджериду * Ромовый бунт * Высшее образование в Австралии * Школьное образование в Австралии * Иллин, Леандро * Спарро, Сэм * Улуру Примечания ; Сноски ; Источники Литература * * * Книги об Австралии Ссылки * Правительство Австралии * Фотографии Австралии * Департамент иммиграции и гражданства * Министерство внешних дел и торговли — информация о стране * Национальная библиотека Австралии * Национальный музей Австралии * Посольство Австралии в России * Категория:Государства Содружества Категория:Конституционные монархии Категория:Федеративные государства Категория:Бывшие колонии Великобритании Категория:Бывшие доминионы Категория:Англоязычные страны и территории Категория:Страны у Тиморского моря